Adventures of John: Heart of the Void
by John The Adventurer
Summary: This is it. Everything has led up to this. From the Technomancer to the Darkness to the Secret Society, all of it led me to this. The Void is on the verge of victory, and the fate of all creation is in the balance. How can I, even with my new power, defeat something as eternal and endless as the Void? It will take the help of friends both old and new as everything comes to an end.
1. Introduction: The End is Near

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Introduction: The End is Near

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

I have had many adventures in my time. Little did I know that it would all come down to this moment. It began the day I met the Doctor, an ancient time-traveling alien from another universe. Together we defeated a madman calling himself the Technomancer who sought to become the ruler of every reality by forcing them all into a single universe. Though he was defeated, I kept the spell that he had used to break down the barriers between the realities.

In a moment of desperation, I used this spell in an attempt to make it so that I could use my abilities in the mortal realm, and not just the magical realms. Instead I fell into an alternate reality, were I met the love of my wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Unfortunately, the same rift that brought me to Arendelle was tearing my own universe apart, and I was forced to leave her behind. I eventually found my way back with the help of Jack Frost, an artifact known as a Voidstone, and an altered variant of the rift spell. After coming back to my own universe I discovered that Frost had changed the spell in order to bring magic back into the mortal realm, and in the process had unwittingly reawakened an ancient evil known only as the Darkness. With the help of the Doctor we were able to reawaken the three celestial beings to defeat the Darkness and turn back time so that none of it had ever happened.

Things were peaceful for a while until Aphrodite crashed my Valentine's Day surprise for Elsa. We managed to get rid of her, and I was able to give Elsa my surprise: an engagement ring. Elsa and I got married soon after, and once again everything was good. Then we were thrown into an alternate reality and everything went crazy. I was tossed around the multiverse, encountering a fiery version of Elsa, the Winchester brothers, and even the Justice League and the Avengers.

Believing this to be the work of the same spell that had already caused so much trouble, I investigated and discovered that it was the work of an ancient secret society spreading its influence across the multiverse. I hunted them down and destroyed their secret bases within my own reality. During this time I discovered my powers went beyond normal magic. I had within me creation energy, the ability to make something from nothing. I soon discovered that the society was named the Brotherhood of the Void, and led by beings made of nothing, creatures of the endless emptiness of the Void, who served what they called "the will of the Void". After defeating them, I used my creation energy to create a ship to sail through the Void, which I named the _Great Adventure_.

In the Void I met a snarky English pirate named Jack, a diminutive Void wizard named Wiznet, and a beautiful immortal named Alara. They became my crew, and together we sailed through the Void. We encountered an ancient being calling himself Shade, though before he could do anything to us he was removed by the Guardian of Creation. The Guardian took me to the Throne of Creation, where God created the multiverse, and taught me how to use my abilities. I then faced Shade again and defeated him.

Now I must go to the Heart of the Void, the center of everything. There the fate of all creation will be decided. Am I ready? Absolutely not. But the life of every person in every universe rests in my hands, and I must rise to the occasion. If I fail, it is the end of everything. If I win, the consequences could be catastrophic. What is going to happen? I guess we'll find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1: Voice of the Void

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 1: Voice of the Void

"Captain!" Jack shouted, climbing up the steps to the helm. "How far are we from our destination?"

"We're getting close," I told him. "It won't be long before we arrive. Are you ready to face whatever it is we will find there?"

Before he could answer, a voice rang out from all around us. "**_THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU. YOU RUN TO YOUR END. ALL THAT AWAITS YOU IS EMPTINESS. YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE WILL BE CONSUMED UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT. LEAVE NOW IF YOU WANT TO ENJOY WHAT LITTLE TIME YOU HAVE LEFT._**"

I laughed. "So the Void finally speaks. I wondered when you would find your voice. And no, I don't plan on turning back now. I'm going to find your heart and bring an end to your schemes."

"**_SO BE IT. YOU WILL FAIL, ADVENTURER. ALL THAT YOU LOVE WILL BE DEVOURED AND ALL OF CREATION WILL END. THIS POINTLESS CYCLE WILL FINALLY BE OVER, AND ALL THAT SHALL REMAIN IS VOID. _**" With that the voice faded, leaving us with the Void's regular level of creepy nothingness.

"Are you bloody mad?!" Jack exclaimed. "You just threatened the Void itself mate!"

"I know," I replied. "Did you listen to it? It's frightened of us. Why else would it even bother to speak to us? The Brotherhood of the Void is destroyed and Shade is waging a war within himself. The Void's most powerful weapons are gone, so it threatened us in an effort to scare us away. Besides, we are already going to attack its heart, I don't think we can make it any madder than it already is."

. . . . .

I let Jack have the helm, as I was in desperate need of sleep. There may not be time inside the Void, but I hadn't slept since several hours before finding that last Brotherhood base. I drifted off to sleep quickly, but it was not restful.

I dreamt that my crew and I were at the Heart of a Void, a swirling vortex of nothing, like a black hole, except unimaginably worse. Millions of Void demons swarmed us, covering every inch of my ship. At the beginning my creation energy shone bright, burning the creatures before they could even come into contact with it, but that did not last long. Under the sheer amount of Void energy pummeling it, my creation energy began to fade. All of us fought bravely, cannons firing away, Wiznet even managing to control some of the creatures with his own Void magic, but it was not enough. My creation energy flickered and vanished, and we were consumed. With us gone, the rest of creation fell apart, and all that remained was Void.

. . . . .

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. That was no ordinary dream. Much like the dream I had after confronting the alternate version of Elsa, this was a vision of the future. We were not enough. **I** was not enough. Despite all that I had done, all that I had gone through, I still could not defeat the Void alone. My crew was good and true, but they would not be enough to help either. I needed more, or all was lost.

I conjured up a cell phone and prayed that I remembered the number correctly. I typed in the number, and a miracle happened: he picked up. "Doctor," I said. "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 2: Old Friends

"I'm homing in on your location right now," the Doctor replied. "See you soon."

I hung up the phone and ran up to the helm. I stared around expectantly while Jack stared at me like I was insane.

"What's going on Captain?" Jack asked. "You done sleeping already?"

"Quiet!" I commanded. "Listen." We listened, and I began to hear the familiar "Vworrrp, Vworrrrp," sound, but something wasn't right. The sound seemed off. I looked around, expecting to see it appearing, but it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly there was a flash of blue across the ship and a massive chunk of the mast snapped off. I turned around, trying to follow whatever it was with my eyes. It slowed as it turned around, and I saw that it was the TARDIS, spinning out of control. It zoomed back towards the ship, landing in a skid that ended with it crashing onto the deck, weezing out one last "vworrp" before finally stopping.

The door opened, smoke and steam billowing out. "Sorry about that!" the Doctor exclaimed, stepping out covered in some sort of dust. "The TARDIS appears to be experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment."

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, running up and embracing him. "I'm glad to see you."

"And you to, old friend," he said, hugging me back.

"What happened to the TARDIS?" I asked, pointing at the steam that was still pouring out of the big blue box.

"It wasn't meant for inter-universal travel," he answered. "And it is especially not meant to be in the Void. If it weren't for the current destabilization of the boundaries between the universes, she wouldn't have even gotten me this far."

"Destabilization of the boundaries between universes?" I asked in horror. "No, no, it's happening too fast!"

"What is?"

"The Void is going to consume every reality," I told him. "Every last one, until nothing is left. If the universes are destabilizing already, that means we don't have much time. Doctor, I'm going to need your help."

"With what?" he inquired.

"Calling the cavalry."

. . . . .

"Where's Clara?" I asked as I jumped into the ship.

"At home," he answered. "Just a moment there." He ran to the console, flipped a few switches, pulled a few levers, and the smoke and steam was sucked out of the room. "There."

"I almost forgot that Clara doesn't live here in the TARDIS with you," I commented. "Nice you see you by the way, girl." The lights in the room flashed in what I assume was a return of my sentiment.

"What's that?" I asked in shock, seeing a robotic head on the TARDIS console.

"Oh, that?" the Doctor laughed. "Just a bit of a Cyberman. I picked it up after a bit of a spat with the Cyberiad. All the human parts are gone, but the cybernetics still work. I was thinking of using it to help with the ship."

"Have you named it yet?" I inquired, staring at it.

"No," he answered. "Why would I name it? It's just a Cyberman head."

"I think you should call it Handles," I told him.

"Handles," he mulled that over. Alright then. Handles it is!" I continued to work with the TARDIS, trying to keep the thoughts out of my head. Handles was the name of the Cyberman head that the Doctor had with him in the Christmas special the Time of the Doctor, the episode where he went to Trenzalore. The episode in which he died. This was almost certainly my last adventure with the Doctor. With my Doctor anyway, but I couldn't let him know that. I couldn't let him know any more about Trenzalore then he already knew.

"You said you had a plan?" the Doctor asked, flapping his hands in the usual way. "Well, what is it?"

"If we are to defeat the Void, we are going to need all the help we can get," I answered. "I am going to send a message across the multiverse, to those I know will answer, using the TARDIS as a transmitter."

"The TARDIS is many things, but it is not an inter-universal mail system!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You've done it before," I told him. "You used to talk to Rose."

"But I had to burn up a star just to do that!" he countered. "What you are planning would take at least a dozen of them!"

I smiled ruefully. "Exactly." I jumped outside, and focusing my energies, I dipped into that store of energy within me and **_created_**. A dozen stars began to form, balls of burning gases growing around the ship. "Start siphoning the energy, Doctor!" I shouted. "I've already programmed the message into the TARDIS. Now you have to send it!"

The Doctor ran inside, and I kept pouring out the creation energy, building the stars until I began to worry they would grow too large and engulf the ship. Then the TARDIS began siphoning the energy, and I was suddenly hard pressed to keep them from vanishing completely. I kept the energy flowing as the stars' energy was taken. Finally I felt the pulse of energy as the message was sent, surpassing the bounds of universes and entering the minds of each of those I knew would come to our aid. I collapsed then, my energy gone. The Doctor ran to me, propping me against the box.

"Well done," he told me. "I don't know how you did it, but you did. Well done John."

. . . . .

"Are they here yet?" I asked as I woke up, lying in bed.

"No one has arrived," answered the Doctor, who was standing at my bedside with my crew.

"Then we need to get to the helm now, before this place gets too crowded." I jumped out of the bed, heading towards the stairs.

"Are you sure they will even be able to come?" the Doctor asked, following. "Even with what is happening, the TARDIS was barely able to get here."

"You don't know these people like I do, Doctor," I told him, hopping up the stairs. "Trust me, they'll get here."

"Of course they will," a juvenile voice chuckled from the shadows. "There's no way any friend of John's would ever let him down." Frost spread across the floor as the speaker stepped out of the shadows, revealing a white-haired teenager in a blue sweatshirt, lightly holding a curled staff.

"Jack Frost!" I exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "Glad you could make it, friend."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" he asked. "I was the best man at your wedding, after all. I couldn't even consider myself a good man, much less the best one, if I didn't come when you needed help."

"Who are all these bloody loons?" the other Jack questioned.

"Jack," I said, "meet Jack Frost, one of my oldest friends. He's all sorts of trouble, but he's fantastic in a crisis and a stalwart friend. The crazy guy in the bowtie is the Doctor, another old friend of mine who is an alien time traveler. And if you think these guys are loons, you should see the rest of them."

"The rest of them?" pirate Jack asked.

"That is really hurtful John," a voice from behind me remarked with fake sorrow. "And here I thought we were friends."

I smiled as I turned around. "Nice to see you too, Tony." Standing there was Tony Stark in full Iron Man armor with the visor lifted, along with Captain America and Thor. "Where are the rest of the Avengers?"

"We still have a world to protect," Cap answered. "No matter how important this is, we can't leave Earth unprotected."

"Neither could we," Wonder Woman said as she exited a portal that had just opened. "But at least we made sure to bring our best." And they had. Following her out of the portal were Batman and Superman, completing what is known as the DC Trinity.

"Don't be too sure of yourselves," a somewhat sinister voice chastised. "Pride is a great weakness." The speaker materialized in a puff of green smoke, revealing a green-skinned woman in a black dress and pointed hat, holding a broomstick.

"Elphaba!" I laughed. "Always a ray of sunshine, you are."

"Why am I even here?" she asked angrily.

"To help save all of reality," I answered. "I'll explain when everyone is here."

"There's more?"

There was a flash of light, and three men appeared, one of them in a trench coat, the others in dressed in plaid. "It looks like we're late to the party," Dean commented. "Who are all these bozos?"

"Dude," Sam whispered, smacking him on the shoulder. "That's Superman!"

"No way!" Dean gasped in shock. He turned to me. "You know Superman? You've been holding out on us, kid." He became confused as he looked at me. "Wait, when did you get past puberty? Last time we met you, you were a teenager. Now you look like you're in your twenties and you're covered in armor and some kind of cape thing."

"Long story," I told him. "Let's wait until the last stragglers arrive before I tell it."

"If you are talking about me," a man in a mailman outfit who was hanging from the mast began, "I've been here ever since you sent the message. I am the god of messengers, after all."

"I'm glad you chose to show up, Hermes," I told him. "It's good to know that there is a god that doesn't actively want to kill me."

I felt a cool breeze just before a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and a face nuzzled my neck. "This place is pretty crowded," a beautiful voice whispered in my ear. "Do you think there is room for your wife?"

I spun around and embraced her, giving her a long, deep kiss. "Of course there is," I answered. "I always have room for you." I turned back to everyone, a bit embarrassed as I realized they had all been watching that. "Well, it looks like everyone is here. So-"

Suddenly a swirling portal appeared in the air above the group, and everyone stared up at it, but the only thing to drop was a hat. Jack picked it up, revealing it to be a large green top hat. I stared at the hat in shock, as there is only one person that I have known to ever wear a hat like that. A man tumbled through the portal after the hat then, the portal closing behind him. He picked himself up, dusting himself off and snatching the hat out of Jack's hands before plopping it down on his balding head.

"I did it!" he said excitedly, turning to me and pointing at the hat. "I got it to work!"

"Nice to see you too Hatter," I told him. "Glad you could join us." I turned to the rest of the group. "Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business. Everyone, all of creation is in danger, and it is our job to save it."


	4. Chapter 3: On the Way

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 3: On the Way

"Everyone, all of creation is in danger, and it is our job to save it. We are standing in the Void, the nothingness between the universes. Under normal circumstances, most of you wouldn't even be able to be here, but these aren't normal circumstances. I have some dark news: the Void is alive. Not only is it alive, but it is angry." Several members of my audience glanced about warily. "I have hunted down it's minions in my own reality, who called themselves the Brotherhood of the Void, and I learned of the Void's plans. It seeks to return creation to its original state, its original state being absolute nothingness. The Void is going to consume every reality, every universe, until there is nothing left."

"Sounds like we should have brought a bit more backup," Tony muttered. "So kid, you seem to be the only one here who knows anything about what's going on. What's your plan?"

"I am a Maker," I answered. "The first in eons to possess the pure power of creation. As far as I am aware, I am the only one in existence who is able to defeat the Void. To do that I will have to enter the Heart of the Void, the very center of everything. The Void will do everything it can to stop that. It will be your jobs to keep me alive long enough to get there."

"So we are just your fodder?!" Wonder Woman asked angrily. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons, not your meat shield!"

"I know all about you, Wonder Woman," I informed her. "And I understand what I am asking all of you to do. This is serious business. If any of you want to leave, do so now. I cannot force you to stay. Several of you could kill me easily if you really wanted to. But this is the only way. If you all leave now, I will still try to fulfill my duty, but I will fail. I will be consumed, and the rest of creation along with me. I cannot win this without your aid. So, are you with me, or will you return home and wait for the end?"

"Your crew is with you!" Pirate Jack declared, with cries of assent from Wiznet and Alara.

"What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you now?" Jack asked. "Besides, North would never let me live it down."

"North?" the Doctor asked.

"Santa Claus," I explained.

"Oh, Jeff!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Gotta love Jeff." He became a bit more serious then. "And I would never leave at a time like this. I'm not much good in a fight, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. I always do."

"The Avengers are ready to do whatever's necessary," Cap declared with a strong nod from Thor and a shrug from Iron Man. "There's no way we are letting the multiverse be destroyed on our watch."

"The Justice League is with you as well," Superman announced with nods from both Wonder Woman and Batman. "We will always endeavor to protect the innocent."

"I'm never one to back out of a fight," Dean said.

"Neither am I," Sam said, standing beside his brother.

"If the Winchesters trust you then so do I," Castiel told me in his gravelly voice. "I'm with you."

"While I would relish the relief from being Olympus's mailman," Hermes muttered, "I would prefer to keep my existence. Plus, I rather enjoy the company of mortals. It would pain me to see them all vanish. I will fight."

"Elphaba?" I asked.

"I don't like you," she said frankly, "or anyone else here. But I like existing. I'll fight if I am needed."

"Sounds like fun!" the Hatter declared with a grin. "I can't wait to get back into action."

Elsa turned to me with a smile. "And you know I am always with you."

"I know you are," I replied with a smile of my own. "Okay, everyone! There are rooms below decks if you need them. It will take a little more time for us to reach the Heart of the Void. I suggest you get some rest before we arrive if you can. If you aren't tired, there is also a well-stocked kitchen and a large game room."

Most of them went down the stairs, but Elsa remained behind with me and Cap walked up to us. "This is a real all-star lineup you've got here, champ," he told me. "But are you sure you are ready for this? No matter who it is that you've got helping you, from what you told us, in the end it all rests on you. Are you sure you are ready for that sort of responsibility?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked back.

"You always have a choice," he told me, turning away to head down the stairs. "Remember that." So he left, leaving Elsa and I alone at the helm.

. . . . .

"Do you need to talk?" Elsa asked as we sailed through the Void.

"Do I need to talk?" I mused. "I suppose I do. First, I'm sorry for not going back to Arendelle during my time hunting down the Brotherhood."

"I understand why you had to do it," she assured me. "Though Rapunzel's twins were sad you missed their birthday."

"I don't know if I can do this," I said honestly. "I don't even really know how I'm going to do it. The being that taught me how to use these new powers told me that I would know when the time came. How am I supposed to prepare when I don't even know yet what I'm going to do?"

"You will do what needs to be done, like you always do," she told me. "And I will be right there beside you, like I always am. There is no way I'm going to let you face this thing alone."

I smiled and gave her a light kiss. "How am I lucky enough to have a wife like you?"

"The world may never know," she answered with a smile.

. . . . .

"Waffles!" I exclaimed, stopping the ship suddenly.

"What is it?" Elsa, who had fallen asleep in a chair I had conjured, asked as she woke up.

The others began to stream out of the decks below, the sudden stop forcing many of them awake. They looked around in confusion until they saw what it was I was staring at. Soon everyone in our group was up and staring ahead. "It looks like we'll need a change of plans," I muttered.

Ahead, where the Heart of the Void was supposed to be, was a massive spherical fortress. It was still in the progress of being built, Void demons scurrying over it, filling the holes in the massive structure. It completely surrounded the Heart of the Void, creating a seamless barrier between us and our goal. Worst of all, I recognized the material. This was not built of any earthly substance. No, this was built entirely of Voidstone, a material that was supposed to be impossibly rare, and among many other dangerous and deadly properties, is completely unbreakable. There was no way to get in.


	5. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 4: Change of Plans

"What in the name of all the nine realms is that?!" Thor exclaimed as he caught sight of the mammoth structure before us.

"That," I informed him, "is Voidstone, which is supposed to be one of the rarest substances in existence. Wiznet, the little gnomish guy over there, has been here for who knows how long trying to recreate the Voidstones. There were only supposed to a few of them in all creation."

"And what are these 'Voidstones' supposed to do?" Tony asked.

"A lot of things," I answered. "Some claim they are the most powerful of magical artifacts. The Voidstones are a piece of the Void made solid, which in and of itself is a contradiction. How can nothing become solid? But somehow, some ancient Void wizard was apparently able to create them. No one really knows everything they can do, but I've seen them used to summon Void demons like the ones crawling all over that sphere, and I was able to use one as a tether to help stabilize a portal I created to another reality. Also, they seem to have a gravitational pull that something the size of your fist shouldn't be able to have, and unless the effect is somehow neutralized, if you get too close they'll suck you in like a black hole."

"That sounds fun," Tony remarked sarcastically. "So why aren't we being pulled in right now by all that Voidstone?"

"The creation energy infused in this ship protects us," I answered. "The real question is how we are going to get in there."

"Will this help?" Cas asked, holding out a box.

"It's the Voidstone we took from Crowley," Sam explained. "When you called us we thought we might need it."

"Moose, you're a genius!" I exclaimed, grabbing the box from Cas. "This is perfect!"

"And what is this Pandora's Box going to do to help?" Wonder Woman questioned, eyeing the box warily.

"If the idea I just had is correct," I told her, "then I could use this Voidstone as a key of sorts, reversing the gravitational pull of the stone in order to open a small entryway in that sphere."

"And if you're wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"Then we're back to square one," I answered the witch, "and we have even less time in which to save the multiverse. So let's hope I'm right."

. . . . .

"How is the experiment coming?" Jack Frost asked, sitting atop the crook of his staff. I still don't understand how anyone could ever have such perfect balance.

"It would come along faster if I wasn't constantly being interrupted," I told him, sitting at my desk and leaning over the Voidstone I was working on.

"Come on," Elsa told Jack. "Time for you to leave."

"Oh, come on!" Jack complained. "I just want to watch."

"Would you rather watch him work, or leave him be and let him save creation?"

"You two were a lot more fun before you got married," Jack said as he left, shaking his head.

"This doesn't make any sense," I muttered as soon as the door closed. "The Void is supposed to be nothing. To substance, no thought, no time. And yet here we are, messing around with a solid piece of the Void, while the Void plots the end of the multiverse, and we are running out of time to stop it. Everything about what is going on goes against the very nature of the Void."

"Focus on what you need to do right now," Elsa told me. "We can think about the contradictions of this later. Right now we need to solve the problem."

. . . . .

Sometime later I stood on the deck with the Voidstone in hand, my little army in a circle around me. "With this stone I will be able to open a way into the sphere, and thus a way to the Heart of the Void. Unfortunately, that wall is not the only thing in the way. There are millions of Void demons crawling around that thing, and once the Void realizes what it is we are trying to do it will send all of them after us. Also, we have no idea exactly what is in that structure, so we are going to need two teams. One team, comprised of our heavy-hitters, will distract the Void demons while the second team, comprised of our stealthier members, will infiltrate the sphere with me. My crew will remain behind to protect the ship. Pirate Jack, I am promoting you to acting captain. Before we decide who will be on which team, I want to remind you all that you can leave right now before we attack, but once we do there is no going back."

"I don't think we've got any sissies here," Dean proclaimed. "We'll fight."

"Alright then," I sighed. "Superman will lead the first team. Along with him will go Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Thor, Castiel, Jack Frost, Hermes, and Elphaba."

"The old green lady" Sam asked.

"Trust me," I told him. "She may have a few more wrinkles than she used to, but she is the Wicked Witch of the West, Oz's most powerful sorceress. She can handle herself. I will lead the second team along with Batman, Captain America, the Doctor, the Winchester brothers, the Mad Hatter, and Elsa."

"Are you sure?" Cap asked. "I've seen what that wife of yours can do, and I think she might be better placed in the attack squad."

"My wife and I will stay together," I told him. "Besides, we still don't know what's in there. We may need some muscle of our own soon enough."

"How are we getting through all those monsters in the first place?" Batman asked, looking at the sphere with a pair of large, fancy-looking binoculars.

"Where did you get the binoculars?" I asked him.

"He's Batman," Superman answered. "Don't question it."

"As we make our descent, Superman's group will make a ring around us, keeping the creatures away long enough for us to enter. After that both groups are on their own."

"From what I can remember from our last fight with these things, they erase you from existence on contact," Dean remarked. "I would like to stay in existence."

"I will keep everyone here protected the same way I protected us the last time," I told him. "I will imbue everyone here with a portion of my creation energy, enabling you to fight them the way you normally would fight. Any other questions?"

"Just one," Jack asked. "Will there be snacks?"

. . . . .

We took off from the ship, all of us glowing with golden creation energy, Pirate Jack, Wiznet, and Alara waving at us as we did. Those of us who couldn't fly I equipped with jetpacks I conjured, and we flew towards the spherical structure. The Void demons immediately noticed our presence and charged at us. I signaled and Superman's group moved to the outside, my group moving towards the center. The attack group clashed with the Void demons, Thor and Superman smashing through them, Wonder Woman slashing through them, Castiel teleporting from demon to demon, stabbing them with his angel blade, Jack freezing them, Hermes zipping around at godly speed, and Elphaba blasting them with some particularly nasty-looking green energy. Meanwhile, the rest of us flew forward, reaching the wall.

I pulled out our Voidstone and placed it against the Voidstone wall. The wall moved away from the stone, opening just enough to let me in. I left the stone suspended in the hole, allowing the rest of the group to enter before grabbing it and closing the hole. We were inside, now we just needed to stay alive long enough to save the multiverse from complete annihilation.


	6. Chapter 5: Fortress of the Void

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 5: Fortress of the Void

We stood there for a moment, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. The building didn't suddenly collapse on us, monstrous Void demons didn't suddenly fill the hallway, and we weren't erased from existence. We were alone in a wide circular hallway which bent out of sight with the curve of the spherical structure. Seeing no other recourse, we followed the hallway. For a while it seemed like the whole place was abandoned, but that only made me all the more suspicious.

Suddenly I sensed a surge of Void energy headed directly for us. "Everyone down!" I whispered.

"Everyone into the hat!" the Hatter countered, placing his hat on the ground before jumping into it himself, somehow vanishing into it despite its relatively small size. I shrugged and followed suit, gesturing at the others to do the same. Inside the hat it felt as if I was suspended in space, not touching anything. Yet, despite being inside the hat, I could somehow see everything around the hat as if I was standing directly above it. The surge of Void energy came nearer, and I watched as a pair of impossibly immense Void demons flew past, going through the walls of the fortress seamlessly to join the battle outside. When they were gone and I was sure no more were coming, I focused and popped out of the hat, followed soon by everyone but Batman.

"Where's Batman?" I asked.

"Here," a voice answered from above. Batman dropped from the shadows of the ceiling, landing silently.

"Nice hat you've got there Hatter," I told my old friend. "I'm glad you finally got it to work and escaped that tea party." He didn't betray any emotion, but I'm fairly certain Batman was offended I didn't mention his masterful skills of stealth.

"I don't think I'm ever going to drink tea again," the Hatter laughed. "I think a few centuries worth of tea is enough for me."

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Sam asked, whispering and taking me aside. "This is the **Mad** Hatter we are talking about after all."

I laughed and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I knew the Hatter long before I ever met you. Before I started watching your show even. Yes, he is indeed mad, but he is also trustworthy. And I will not have anyone here questioning each other's loyalties. Right now we **have** to trust each other, so I suggest you suck it up, little Sammy." I was forced to stare him down for a moment, but luckily my greater height combined with my unsettling golden eyes quickly forced him to look away. "Good," I muttered. "Now, let's get back to our task."

. . . . .

Outside the battle raged on. Superman grabbed the pair of massive Void demons that came out of the sphere, smashing them together. He turned to the rest and his usually blue eyes glowed red, right before a dozen of them were disintegrated by his heat vision. He then blurred, superspeeding to another group of the creatures. Wonder Woman wielded her sword and lasso together, snatching demons with the lasso and using her superhuman strength to pull them to her, where her blade waited eagerly. Jack Frost darted this way and that, blasting icy energy at the creatures, freezing them in place before Iron Man blasted them with his repulsors, shattering them. Thor shouted numerous battle cries, conjuring lightning and blasting through the creatures with his hammer. Elphaba flew about on her broomstick, sickly green energy shooting across the Void, some pulling apart the Void demons, while other bursts of energy somehow transformed them into flying monkeys which turned to attack their former brethren. Hermes flashed every which way, faster than anyone could see, dissolving Void demons everywhere he went.

"This is pointless!" Elphaba exclaimed. "No matter how may we destroy, more pop out of that silly sphere!"

"We need to keep them distracted," Superman reminded her. "We need to give them time to reach the Heart!"

"John knows what he's doing!" Jack shouted. "Otherwise I would be as far from here as possible, having a snow day!"

"And I would still be on Olympus, enjoying a nice bath," Hermes added.

"Then let's get to distracting," the witch muttered.

. . . . ,

"What exactly is it that we are looking for?" the Doctor asked after the seventh time of hiding in the Hatter's hat. "I think that we might be able to find it just a bit easier if we knew what to look for."

We turned a corner and everyone went silent, even the Doctor. "I'm guessing it would be that," I answered. Before us was an opening in the inner wall, and inside that opening was a massive, shifting labyrinth, with stairways and walkways that went every-which-way, including many that would be impossible to traverse under the normal rules of gravity. But like many other things, the normal rules did not apply here.

I moved to enter the maze, but Elsa grabbed my arm. "How are we going to find our way in there?" she asked. "I'm your wife and I love you, but you are insane if you think I'm going to let you just walk in there without a plan."

I smiled at her. "Princess, you of all people should know by now that I always have a plan. Doctor, I'm going to need your sonic." The Doctor hesitated, and I had to glare at him for a moment before he would hand it over. I scanned my Voidstone with the sonic, carefully breaking off a tiny piece with my magic. I then inserted the stone chip into the screwdriver, and I scanned the ground with it until it pointed at a path that made it glow brighter. "Doctor, will you do the honors?" I handed the Doctor his screwdriver back and he led us into the labyrinth.

. . . . .

It was very disconcerting, being in that labyrinthine chamber. We found ourselves walking up walls, on the ceiling, and on stairs going so many different ways that I soon forgot which way was up and which way was down. But then again, in a place like that, technically the only down is the surface your feet are currently sticking to. Thanks to the Doctor's screwdriver and my Voidstone, we were able to find the correct way through the maze. Or I believed it was the correct path anyways.

We passed through a doorway and found ourselves in a room full of robed figures, preparing some sort of spell. "The Brotherhood of the Void," I muttered.

"I thought you got rid of them," Dean told me.

"I got rid of the ones in my reality," I answered. "Apparently the Void brought some backup from some other universes." We attacked, but we soon found that these were no ordinary cultists. These were more of the human-like Void demons, and they were not so easy to defeat as their less intelligent brethren. They flung Void magic at us, but luckily we had some tricks of our own. Cap threw his shield, scattering a few of them, while Batman entangled several more in special entrapping batarangs. Elsa blasted more with her magic while the Winchester brothers went to work with their machetes. The strangest attacks came from the Doctor and the Hatter, as the Doctor somehow tuned his screwdriver to a frequency that made the Void beings tear themselves apart from the inside, and the Hatter made his hat spin, creating a vortex that sucked them in.

"I didn't know that you had that in you, Doctor," I told him as I finished off the last of the creatures with a blast of creation energy.

"The sonic can't kill people," the Doctor replied stiffly. "But those weren't people. They weren't even alive, so I did what I could."

"Okay then," I replied, turning away. Despite what he had said, I could tell that he felt guilty. As beings of nothingness they weren't technically alive, but they were close enough that it could affect someone who wasn't used to fighting things that aren't technically alive. "Let's see if we can find the Heart of the Void."

"**_YOU ARE TOO LATE!_**" exclaimed the voice of the Void from all around us. "**_THE TIME HAS COME, AND ALL OF CREATION SHALL END!_**" The walls vanished, and suddenly we were staring right into the Heart of the Void, a swirling vortex of doom. Staring into it, I was consumed by a feeling of _wrongness_. This wasn't right. Whatever this thing was, it shouldn't exist. But before I could think about it more, it suddenly erupted, a million Void demons pouring out of it in a wave that surged directly towards us.


	7. Chapter 6: Outnumbered and Outgunned

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 6: Outnumbered and Outgunned

I conjured up a shield of creation energy as the wave of Void demons surged towards us. Each creature that made contact with the shield dissolved, but hundreds more kept coming, and thousands more than that went around the shield, heading towards our friends outside. I could feel my shield began to fade as the creatures continued to bash themselves into it. "Everyone grab hold of me!" I shouted. "We're getting out of here!" Once I felt that everyone was in contact I closed my eyes, focused, and vanished.

. . . . .

"What's going on out there?" Alara asked as Pirate Jack watched the battle through his telescope and Wiznet watched through his Voidscope.

"They seem to be gaining the upper hand," Wiznet answered. "The Void demons are growing less numerous, and the heroes have yet to show signs of tiring." Then the sphere exploded, millions of Void demons flying out.

"Bloody-" Jack began before the ship rocked from dozens of the foremost creatures slamming into it. "Ready the bloody cannons!" he shouted, racing to the helm. "We've got a war on our hands!" The ship responded to his commands, and soon all the cannons were firing, blasting away at the attacking creatures. While Jack commanded the ship, Alara and Wiznet fought off any Void demons that tried to board, Alara striking with her silvery blades while Wiznet turned the power of the Void against them. It was a desperate battle, but they weren't the only ones having a difficult time with it.

. . . . .

"Where the heck did all these things come from?!" Iron Man questioned as he struggled to fight off the Void demons that assaulted him. There was a flash, and suddenly all the creatures within a hundred meters of him were gone.

"It would seem our friend John's plan failed," Hermes answered from behind him. "And you don't have to thank me for saving your life right there."

"Wasn't planning to," Tony muttered, flying off to the next group.

"This isn't right," Frost insisted as he iced a group of Void demons. "John's plan should have worked. He's never let anything like this happen before, and this isn't the first time we've faced eminent destruction."

"Did you really think it would be easy to defeat something as endless and powerful as the Void itself?" Elphaba asked. "We can fight all we want, but this is it. We've lost."

"Do not give up hope yet, green maiden!" Thor declared, throwing his hammer through a line of Void demons. "As long as Thor the Thunderer still stands, there is hope yet!"

"Haven't any of you noticed yet?" Superman asked as he supersped through a group of the creatures. "We are still encased in John's creation energy, or else we would have been consumed by now. Whatever happened in there, John is not dead yet. Even if he lost, we are the only defense the multiverse has against the Void. So we have to stay and fight."

"That kid better not let us down," Wonder Woman muttered. "Otherwise I'll kill him myself."

. . . . .

We appeared in the lowest decks of the ship, all of us alive and unscathed. "What was that?!" Dean shouted. "You led us into a deathtrap!"

"Keep your voice down," I told him, rummaging through various crates. "I can sense the Void demons attacking the ship. My crew is fighting them off, but we can't distract them, or they won't last for long."

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked. "What's in those crates?"

"You may not know this," I began, "but I created this ship myself, from nothing. There is nothing on this ship that I didn't put here for an important reason."

"Like the game room?" the Doctor asked. "Was that really a necessity?"

"Says the guy who has a karaoke bar inside his time machine," I muttered. "I've got it!" I exclaimed, pulling something out of one of the crates.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"My own personal invention," I answered, showing it to her. It was a disk, about the circumference of your average Frisbee, but crafted from a silvery metal with a hole in the center ringed with gold. "I've never tested it before because I didn't have the materials. It requires a Voidstone to work, and I gave my last one to a dragon." I turned to everyone, wearing my most serious face. "I need all of you, Elsa included, to go above and help in any way you can with the fight."

"And what are you going to do?" Batman asked.

"Something incredibly dangerous," I answered. "But it might just be our only hope for success. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, old friend," the Doctor told me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The others echoed his words until Elsa was the only one who had yet to say anything.

She reached forward and pulled me into a kiss. "Come back to me, okay? Because if you don't, I'm going to have to hunt you down and get you myself."

"Come now Princess," I told her. "I've always got a trick up my sleeve." With that I placed the Voidstone in the disk, and the golden lining began to glow. I placed it on the ground and it spun, faster and faster, until I vanished in a flash of light.

. . . . .

Jack was beginning to think the ship was going to be overrun. The creatures were everywhere, and it really didn't matter anymore where he fired, there was nothing but the creatures everywhere he looked. Suddenly the doors to below burst open, and the team John had led into the now-vanished spherical fortress charged up, beating the creatures back.

"How did you guys get on the ship?" he asked the lady in the ice dress, the one John had identified as his wife, Elsa. "And where is John?" She just looked at him, fear and apprehension in her eyes. Jack turned away, muttering under his breath, "What did you get yourself into this time, Captain?"


	8. Chapter 7: The Cavalry

Adventures of John: Into the Void

Chapter 7: The Cavalry

"Don't worry," the man said as he grabbed the girl roughly. "It will only hurt for a moment." His handsome face changed then, shifting into an ugly mockery of itself with a thick brow, beady yellow eyes, and fangs. He leaned down to rip into the girl's neck, only to be stopped by a voice behind him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked the peppy voice. He turned around and saw a blonde teenage girl in a leather jacket, a girl that would have looked more comfortable in a cheerleading outfit.

"And who are you supposed to be?" he asked, tossing his forgotten victim aside.

"I'm Buffy," she answered, pulling out a wooden stake. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"The Slayer?!" he hissed, trying to make a quick getaway. Buffy flipped over him, landing between him and the exit of the alleyway.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. The vampire attacked and she blocked both his attacks, slamming the stake through his chest. He seemed to freeze for a moment before vanishing into dust. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a man stood before her wearing golden armor and a red cloak.

"Buffy Summers," the man said, holding out his hand. "All of creation is in danger. You are your universe's greatest hero, and right now every universe, yours included, are in desperate need of your protection."

. . . . .

"And that," Sherlock finished explaining to Lestrade, flipping up the collar of his trench coat, "is why and how he murdered them."

"Alright then, are you done showing off now?" John Watson asked.

"Showing off?" Sherlock questioned, sounding slightly insulted.

"Yes, showing off," John replied. "You are a bloody show off. You even flipped your collar up so you could look cooler."

"I did not," Sherlock insisted indignantly.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and an armored man in a red cloak appeared in the middle of the room. "Sherlock Holmes, John Watson," he said, nodding to each of them in turn, "I know this likely sounds completely mad, but all of creation is in danger. You are the greatest heroes of your universe, and right now it, along with every other universe, needs your help."

. . . . .

"Merlin!" shouted the annoyed voice of the prince. "Where on earth did you put my cloak?!"

"It's in your dresser, where you left it Arthur," the servant Merlin answered from behind the mound of laundry he was sorting through.

"No, it's not!" Arthur shouted back.

Merlin stood up, being careful not to accidently push over the massive pile of clothing. "You'd think someone who spends half of his time on quests would be able to dress himself," he muttered. While he was busy muttering about his boss, he didn't notice the table in front of him and he tripped over it, sending the vase that was on top of it toppling to the ground. His eyes glowed golden for a moment as he whispered, "_Vish-rashna!"_ The vase froze in the air and he grabbed it as he fell, landing with it in his hands, unscathed.

Arthur walked over and looked down scornfully at Merlin. "You have got to be the laziest servant I have ever had," he told him. He turned to the pile of laundry and pushed it to the side, sending the clothes all over the floor. "And clean that up, would you?"

Suddenly an armored man appeared in a flash of light, a blood-red cloak billowing behind him. "If I'm not interrupting, I'm going to need you two to come with me," he told them. "All of creation is in danger, and despite your immature attitudes, you two are the greatest heroes in your universe."

"Merlin, a hero?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the armored man sighed. "Now come with me. Time is running out."

. . . . .

"I don't like this," the scarred man said, looking at the plans before him. "I know Garrosh. He'll find a way to turn this around, manipulate them." He shifted uncomfortable in his seat, the eagle and lion on his shoulder plates moving with him.

"I don't like it either Varian," replied the robed woman beside him. "I'd rather just kill him now, but the other leaders want it to be official." She ran her hand through the white streak in her otherwise blonde hair.

"It does have to official, Jaina," Varian told her. "This is the only way to make sure Garrosh's supporters don't use this as an excuse to make him into a martyr."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a figure in golden armor and a red cloak appeared before them. "King Varian Wyrnn, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, you are among your universe's greatest heroes, despite some of the regrettable decisions you may have made at late." He looked at Jaina pointedly at this point. "And right now, heroes are desperately needed. You are your fellows will have to come with me if we want to keep all of creation from ending."

. . . . .

A boy walked down the street in New York City, dressed in an orange t-shirt. Suddenly, a massive half man, half bull creature burst into the street and knocked over a nearby vehicle, though none of the others walking about seemed to notice anything, other than to ask what a bull was going in the middle of Manhattan.

"I was wondering when you were going to reform," the boy told the Minotaur, pulling a ballpoint pen out of his pocket. "Ready for another rematch?" He uncapped the pen and it grew into a Greek broadsword, Celestial bronze gleaming in the sunlight. To the regular humans, it appeared as if the boy had just pulled out a baseball bat and was threatening the bull with it. The boy charged and so did the Minotaur, but the boy ducked under the creature's head-slam, raking its chest with his blade and turning the creature to dust. "Now that was just too easy," he muttered, sounding disappointed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a man appeared, clothed in golden armor and a red cloak. "Perseus Jackson," the man announced, "you are the greatest hero in your universe, and your universe needs your help. Every universe needs your help."

"Am I just supposed to go along with you because you call me the universes greatest hero?" Percy asked. "I'm afraid that I'm going to need a better explanation than that."

"We do not have time for this," the cloaked figure muttered, grabbing Percy. "The multiverse is in danger, and you are going to help me save it." With that there was another flash of light and they were gone, the regular mortals having no clue as to what just happened.

. . . . .

"Yaaaaahhhhhooooooo!" exclaimed the shaggy-haired boy as he soared through the skies on a dragon as black as night. "Come on Toothless, let's see how fast you can really go!" The dragon surged forward, and the boy had to struggle to hold on. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the dragon and the boy nearly fell out of the sky before righting themselves.

"Sorry about that," said a man dressed in armor and a cloak, who was now floating in the air before them. "I still haven't figured out how to make it stop doing that."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Right now, who I am is not important," the man answered. "But you, Hiccup Haddock, are very important. You are the- oh, goodness gracious, I'm tired of saying this schpeel. It sounded cool the first few times, but this is the several hundredth time of done this in the past few seconds. Hiccup, there are an infinite number of universes, and right now all of them are in danger. You will come with me? It was hard enough dragging that Poseidon kid, I really don't want to have to try dragging your dragon too."

"I didn't understand half the things you said there," Hiccup admitted, "but if my friends and family are in danger, I will do whatever I can to protect them."

"Good," the man responded. "Then let's get going. We've got a multiverse to save."

. . . . .

The teenage boy sat at his desk, struggling to finish his homework. It was already late at night, and if he didn't finish this assignment before school tomorrow his parents were not going to be happy with his grade. He stopped and wondered for a moment if this was really what life was. You're born, you go to school, you go to college, get a job, get married, have kids, and die. It seemed rather pointless. Where were the adventures that he read about in his books and played through in his games? Where were the ancient evils and the legendary heroes? Why did the world have to be so ordinary?

"It doesn't," a voice answered his thought. Turning around, he saw a man in golden armor and a red cloak appear in a flash of light. He looked like one of those very same heroes he had been thinking about moments ago, except that looking at him, he realized that the man looked somewhat similar to him as well. "You may not know it," the man said, "but you are one of the most important people in all creation. I need you to come with me and help me save the multiverse. Well John, are coming?"

"My name isn't-" the boy began.

"Sssshhhhh," the man whispered. "We can't let our audience know your real name."

"Audience?" the boy inquired.

"Forget about it," the man told him. "The multiverse needs us, and time has now officially run out."


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

My friends and allied had been forced back to the ship. Not even the might of Thor or the strength of Superman was enough against the unstoppable force of the Void. Luckily they still had my creation energy coursing through them, keeping them from being consumed by the Void, but that wasn't going to last long. The ship was a single small light in the endless emptiness of the Void, and it was beginning to go out. Under the onslaught of billions of Void demons, not even the power of creation can last forever.

"We're not going to last very much longer!" Batman exclaimed as he tossed his last batarang into the swarm. "If John's got a plan, then it better happen now!"

"Don't worry!" Jack responded, shooting blasts of frost into the swarm. "He'll be here!" Despite the confident words, there was an edge of doubt in his voice.

They kept on fighting, but before long the light began to flicker, and in a moment it was gone completely, leaving them completely exposed to the Void. But only for a moment. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and I appeared, standing alone in the Void, creation energy surging out of me and back into the ship and those on it. "Where you getting worried?" I asked with a laugh.

"**_YOU ARE A FOOL!_**" the voice of the Void called out.**_ NOW YOU WILL BE CONSUMED ALONG WITH ALL OF CREATION!_**"

I smiled slyly. "Did you really think I came alone?" I asked. "Of course I didn't! Why do you think I left in the first place? I had to go and grab the cavalry." I snapped my fingers and a million portals appeared, and out of those portals appeared all the greatest heroes in creation. I have to admit, looking back, that it was a bit dramatic. Actually, it was extremely dramatic. But then again, what's the point of doing something if you aren't going to do it all the way?

The Void, which only moments before had been filled with nothing but Void demons, was now filled with something very different. Trillions of men and women, all from different realities, all great heroes, and all glowing with creation energy. Heroes from all of time and space were gathered, from every time period, every world, and every universe. There were thousands of George Washingtons, thousands of Abraham Lincolns, and even a few Adolf Hitlers. (In some realities, Hitler was a very different person.)

They charged into battle, fighting the Void demons with everything they had. There were cries of "For the Horde!" "Kamehameha!" "For the Shire!" "For the Republic!" and "For Justice!" among many others. There were a thousand Supermen and hundreds of Batmen. Dozens of Jack Frosts and a hundred Elsas. Every universe was represented. The heroes included figures from legendary stories and films such as Gandalf the White, Obi-wan Kenobi, Spock and Eragon. And they did not come alone.

There were dragons of every shape and size, from the tiniest hatchlings to dragons larger than most islands. There were spaceships of every variety, from the smallest remote-controlled drones to warships larger than some moons equipped with superweapons powerful enough to destroy planets. The various heroes wielded weapons of every variety, from enchanted blades and magic staves to lightsabers and death rays.

Several different versions of Eragon charged into battle atop their dragons, blue-hot flames raging across the Void. Various versions of Merlin all blasted off spells, the master magician working quite well with himself. Aang the Avatar battled using the powers of the four elements, while Goku used all of the Super Saiyan powers at his disposal. All of the multiverse's greatest heroes were there, far too many to count. For a moment it seemed that nothing could stop this new attack. How could anything stand before the combined might of every hero in creation? But this wasn't just an alien invasion or a dark deity. This was the Void, far older than creation, and limitlessly powerful. And it would not be denied.

"**_ENOUGH!_**" it raged, the Heart of the Void swelling to pour out even more Void demons. "**_THIS ENDS NOW! NO MATTER HOW MANY OF YOUR PATHETIC HEROES YOU BRING TO THE FRAY, IT IS ALL NOTHING BEFORE THE ENDLESS POWER OF THE VOID!_**"

"You see," I said, pulling at my chin thoughtfully, "that's what I never understood about you. The Void is supposed to be nothingness, right? The Void is supposed to be nothing. Literally nothing. So how can it have power? How can there be Void magic? How can Voidstone be created from the "substance of the Void" when there is no substance? How can there be creatures made from the Void?" I laughed to myself.

"But there is another question here you should be asking yourself. How can all these people be here? Even if my nifty little gadget could allow me to get all these people here in virtually no time at all, which it did, how are they still alive? They should have been consumed by now. One might answer because I've protected them with my creation energy, but frankly that's impossible. I can honestly say that I do not have enough power to shield every hero in creation. Not on my own at least."

I snapped my fingers and a billion more portals opened up, each of them spewing out more people. "You see, when I went through the realities, there was one very important person I made sure to pick out. That person was, of course, me." The people stepped forward, and everyone could indeed see that they were all me. There were many differences, of course. Some were muscular, others had disproportionate body parts, and some were even short and fat. Most of them were good, some seemed somewhat borderline, while others were downright evil, but all were me.

"It wasn't hard to convince them to come," I explained. "Not even the evil ones wanted to be erased from existence. You see, ever since I learned about my creation abilities I wondered. Was it really just me? Well, in a way it was, and in a way it wasn't. Yes, I was the first in eons to have the Spark of Creation. But it wasn't just this me. Many of them didn't even know about magic, and almost none of the others knew about the Spark, but every version of me possesses it. And together, we can do something no one has ever even dreamed of."

"**_IMPOSSIBLE!_**" exclaimed the voice of the Void.

"Nothing is impossible," I countered. "Improbable, yes, but not impossible. You see, you were never meant to exist. The Void was not meant to have an intelligence. It was not to **be** anything. It was simply the absence of being. But the cycle of creation went on, and somewhere along the way you became something more. Foolish wizards sought to tamper with the Void, and in doing so made it something it was not: they made it something. So now, after all these eons, you, the intelligence of the Void, the Heart of the Void, seek to eliminate creation, but you are not the Void, not really. The Heart of the Void is nothing more than a cancerous tumor, a symptom of the changes done to the Void throughout the millennia."

I smiled then. "Creation is what began the process of turning you into what you have become," I explained. "And cancer tumors often begin because of radiation. And yet, Doctors often use radiation to eliminate a tumor. Of course, these two things have no real correlation to each other, but I'm not going to let that stop me." I turned to the other versions of me. "Let's give it all we've got!"

I reached down and tapped into that store of creation energy, except this time, instead of taking away the tiniest sliver, I gave it all. I poured myself out, every drop of power I had. I soon came up to that psychic block in my mind, the one that kept me from using too much power, the same one that I had broken before on my first trip to Arendelle with nearly disastrous consequences. This time I broke it without hesitation and continued to give everything I had. I felt my entire body burning as the energy coursed through me, but still it went, and I wasn't alone.

All arranged in a circle around the Heart of the Void, the millions of other mes poured themselves out as well, those that were good, those that were evil, and those just trying to survive life, all working together for one goal: to save creation. I could feel it as each of them broke that same psychic block many of them didn't even know they had, giving every bit of power to our purpose. The Heart of the Void began to react, shifting and stretching uncontrollably. Soon Void demons stopped pouring out of it, and its movements grew even wilder, the creatures vanishing by the thousands, until the Heart of the Void collapsed in on itself, vanishing into nothing.

For a moment there was complete and total silence. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. Then the silence was broken as everyone erupted into cheers, all the greatest heroes of the multiverse celebrating their greatest victory yet. The Void, which had seemed unstoppable and undefeatable, had been defeated. The Heart of the Void had been destroyed, and now the Void surrounding us no longer bore the ominous feeling of dread and coming death. It was at peace once again.

I took a moment to simply sit and smile, and then I simply couldn't keep from collapsing. It seems like I've made a habit of falling unconscious immediately after defeating the villain, and this time was no different, except that I had no ground to fall to, so I simply floated off into the blissful ignorance of the unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9: Fallout

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Chapter 9: Fallout

I woke up in my bed on the ship, the group I had first gathered clustered around me.

"Well done," the Doctor told me. "Well done."

"I knew you could do it," Jack said proudly. "Of course, you never would have been able to do it if it weren't for my help."

"We shouldn't have underestimated you, little man," Dean chuckled. "That was some freaky stuff you pulled there, but you did it."

"You saved the bloody multiverse mate," Pirate Jack laughed. "I'd say that's cause for celebration, wouldn't you?"

"What happened to everyone else?" I asked.

"You mean all of those heroes you brought through those portals of yours?" Iron Man asked. "They got sent back to their own universes not long after you collapsed. Same thing happened to the other versions of you." He looked around thoughtfully. "You know, I wouldn't mind taking a look at that disk of yours…"

"Sorry Tony," I laughed. "It's magical, not mechanical. Not exactly your specialty."

"So what happens now?" Elsa asked.

"A lot of things," I answered. "For one thing, with the Void back to its natural state, time should go back to flowing evenly between the realities. That means that there will be no more spending minutes in one reality and having that be hours in another."

"That's wonderful!" Elsa exclaimed with an exuberant smile.

"Of course, that means that while my trips to Arendelle will be more often, they won't be nearly as long as either of us would like." I smiled then. "But I should be able to find a way around that, given enough time."

"Anything else we should know?" Batman asked, sounding suspicious. "Seeing as you seem to know everything about this."

"Calm down, Bats," I told him. "All of us here should remember, but those who I brought through the portals won't. They may have dreams about what happened here, but other than that they won't have any memories of this. All of those people will never know they helped save all of creation. Most of them already knew that they were heroes, but some of those other versions of me… they will go back to their ordinary lives, never knowing what they did."

"Is that it?" Batman asked. "Time goes back to normal and everyone but us forgets?"

"Well, the remaining groups of the Brotherhood of the Void across the multiverse will fall apart without the Heart of the Void directing them. With the Void back to its natural state, there will be no more Void demons, no more Void magic, no more Void anything."

"What about the Voidstone?" Cas inquired.

"Nothing more than a remnant," I responded. "It's still got some power in it, but not much. I'm not sure it would be able to power even a single trip with my Reality Disk. Now it's just a fancy rock."

"What exactly did you do back there?" the Hatter asked.  
"The Void became what it was because eons ago, wizards and others started messing with it, trying to get more power. They altered it fundamentally, and so over the eons it became what it is now. But the process started with Creation. People never would have been able to mess with the Void if creation hadn't happened. And so, just like how a cancer tumor can both start from and be eliminated by radiation, I eliminated the corruption of the Void with creation energy."

"That doesn't really make since," Iron Man countered. "A cancer tumor is in no way related to this situation."

"Tony, this is magic we are talking about," I chuckled, "it doesn't have to make sense. In fact, it rarely does." I began to get out of the bed. "Now come on. It's about time we got all of you home."

. . . . .

And so they left. First it was the Winchester brothers and Cas, then it was Elphaba. The Avengers and the Justice League were next, but not before deciding to make me an honorary member of both teams. Cool, right? Then the Hatter waved goodbye, falling through a portal summoned up by his hat. I have no idea where he went, but I have a feeling our paths will cross again. Hermes said his farewells and then vanished, probably late for something back on Olympus. After that Jack left, promising to check on me soon. All that was left then was me, Elsa, the Doctor, and my crew. Elsa had only been able to make her way here by making a deal with the dragon from the Dragon's Pass.

"What do we do now, captain?" Pirate Jack asked.

"I have to return to my own universe," I told him. "You are now the captain."

"But the _Great Adventure_ is your ship!" he protested.

"It is," I laughed, "and if you damage her, I am going to have to kill you. But I have a family I have to go back to. Two families, actually. My family in my universe, and Elsa's family in hers. You are now the acting captain of this ship. This ship can travel through the Void to any universe, so you shouldn't have any difficulty finding adventure. I may need you, and this ship, sometime in the future. If I do, I will call, and I expect you to come to my aid. But until then, there is still the mystery of Captain Scrawl. There must have been a reason he fell to your ship from the future. Go find it."

"Are you two ready?" the Doctor asked. "We've got to hurry if we want to get both of you back to your own universes. The boundaries between the universes are already beginning to stabilize themselves."

"Let's go then," I said, grabbing Elsa's hand. "We've got a time machine to catch."


	11. Epilogue: Unexpected News

Adventures of John: Heart of the Void

Epilogue: Unexpected News

"Alright Handles!" the Doctor shouted as we walked into the TARDIS. "Time to set a course for Arendelle!"

"Information incomplete," Handles replied. "Information incomplete."

"Touch the TARDIS console," the Doctor told Elsa. "The telepathic circuit will be able to determine Arendelle's extra dimensional location from you."

"Before we go," Elsa said, turning around. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was planning on telling you before," she continued, "back when we talked before you went on the hunt for the society. But I heard everything that you said, and I realized how important it was. I couldn't let you be distracted by worrying about me. And I didn't tell you about it when I arrived here because I knew you would try to keep me out of the fighting if you knew. For all your talk about us being equals, you can be overprotective at times."

"Can you please explain?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This," she answered. I felt a shift in energy as an enchantment was dissolved, an enchantment so subtle that I had been unable to discern its existence until now. I looked at her, and for a moment it looked as if I was looking at a mirage. Then the enchantment faded completely, and I for a moment I saw nothing different. Then I looked at her abdomen. There was a very small, yet very present, bulge in her belly, one that had been hidden by the enchanted. "John, she said hesitantly, "I'm pregnant."


	12. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order


End file.
